


Did we all fall down?

by stressed_depressed_emo_mess



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressed_depressed_emo_mess/pseuds/stressed_depressed_emo_mess
Summary: I had this jolt of inspiration at three in the morning, and this is the result. I was also listening to Desert Song, which I based this fic off of, so that might have been another factor. Writing a fic when you're half asleep isn't a very good idea, and I relied on Grammarly to spell-check everything, so keep in mind that the grammar and spelling will suck. Another angsty boi from me to you, at about 626 words. *IMPORTANT* The character in this fic was contemplating suicide, but they had a moment of clarity. Not many people do. Please, if you're ever thinking about taking your own life, call the suicide hotline at 1-800-273-8255. You are important.
Kudos: 4





	Did we all fall down?

It has been a long day. Fuck, it’s been a long week. Considering that you haven’t slept for two days and you’re still semi-functional, you could be worse. You are just really, really tired. You’ve worked yourself into the grave with this job, just working and working and working, trying to keep your head above water. It hasn’t gotten you anywhere, you aren’t anywhere near paying anything off. All this hard work has given you was the crappiest one-room apartment in existence. The lumpy sack of bricks that you call a bed and hardly enough food to make it through the week. You haven’t slept well for months, so being wide awake again tonight doesn’t surprise you. “2:38 am,” says the clock, “you gotta get up in three hours.” Laying there, staring at the water stains on the ceiling, with too many thoughts to keep track of. One of those thoughts, however, you do catch. What if you didn’t get up in three hours. What if you didn’t get up at all? Why the hell have you been getting up anyways? You’ve said that you were done with all the bullshit of life, so why are you still going? You are. You are fucking done. You have been for a while, you’ve just been too tired to actually finish. You don’t bother grabbing a jacket on your way out the door, why ruin a perfectly good piece of clothing just for a few moments of comfort? You’ve been living in a literal shit-hole for the past year anyway. Climbing the last flights of stairs, you come across one of the many heavy, metal doors in your life. At least you can actually open this one. Walking out onto the middle of the roof, you take a deep breath of air and just stand there. You have made up your mind. You try to start walking toward the edge of the building, but your feet have rooted in the cement. The wind is whipping around you at this level, biting through your pants and unwashed T-shirt, you aren’t wearing any sock either so you’re completely exposed. You stand there, with no thoughts in your mind, only silence. You slowly become aware of the noises that can be heard from up here, the bar down the street, leaves and plastic bags scuttering across the concrete, the cars whizzing past on the street below. You walk forwards now; but you stop and sit down when you meet the end of the roof, letting your legs dangle over the side. You can hear the low buzz of streetlights, the hum of heating units, the murmur of night-time. You want to add something. Your own lament to the world. Humming the notes to a song that hit differently. Whispering the words that you didn’t understand until now. You stand up and turn to face the wind, letting it blow the hair away from your face, and you start singing the lyrics louder- louder until your screaming at the wind.  
“Well tonight, will it ever come??? Spend the rest of your day rockin’ out, just for the dead!!! Well tonight, will it ever come? I can see you awake… anytime… in my head…. All fall down, well after all….”  
Playing out the rest of the song in your mind as you make your way back to the door, pulling it open, going back down to your floor, walking down the grimy hallway as the guitars fade out of mind. Locking your door behind you, you crawl under the covers and fall asleep. Feeling well-rested for the first time in ages the next morning, you realize that you may be done with life, but life’s never going to be done with you.


End file.
